Big Apple City, Where They Met
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. Pemuda itu tetap berada di sana, walau dalam diam. Dan anehnya, ia merasa nyaman. RnR? Happy birthday to me :D -mysticahime


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milih MK-sensei~

**Warning:** AU, as usual.

.

.

.

.

**Big Apple City, Where They Met**

.

.

mysticahime™

© 2011

.

.

.

_**Destiny,**_

_**is what they call**_

_**for the bound that**_

_**is created by red strings—**_

.

.

.

Satu, dua langkah. Gadis itu berusaha menerobos padatnya trotoar, membiarkan kedua kakinya membimbing dirinya untuk maju.

Satu, dua langkah. Terus dan terus.

—_well_, terjebak dalam ramainya jalanan ternyata tidak semenyenangkan yang ia kira.

Di punggungnya tergantung sebuah tas kulit yang cukup besar dan berlekuk—tempatnya meletakkan gitar putih kesayangannya. Berjalan menelusuri lika-liku Twenty-fifth Avenue, dikelilingi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang di atas permukaan tanah.

Ia mendesah pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hampir semusim berlalu semenjak ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, bermigrasi ke benua seberang. Pindah dari satu kota metropolitan dengan _pace_ kehidupan yang cepat ke kota metropolitan lainnya.

Apa gunanya?

—entahlah. Salah satu kepingan _puzzle_ lainnya yang belum ia temukan.

Melarikan diri, eh? Ya kan?

Pelarian yang tanpa hasil—tentu saja ia tahu hal itu.

Tiga tahun sebelum saat ini, ia juga berusaha melarikan diri dari sesuatu bernama **kenyataan**. Tidak, rasanya ia tidak sanggup menghadapi realita itu.

Kenyataan selalu pahit, bukan?

_Ya_.

Ia melarikan diri, berusaha bersembunyi dari rasa sepi—rasa yang intensitasnya semakin meningkat semenjak ia mengalami pengkhianatan dari kekasihnya. Bukan sakit. Bukan perih. Tetapi perasaan 'selalu sendiri'—seolah-olah tidak ada entitas yang bisa menambal lubang kosong itu.

Bodoh, ya kan?

Bahkan, di tengah-tengah keramaian New York, ia masih bisa merasakan dirinya kesepian.

Ironis?

Tentu saja.

Ia tak menyadari kedua kakinya telah berhenti melangkah semenjak tadi, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berbelit. Dalam, ia menarik napas, kemudian mengembuskannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kerongkongannya.

_Bisakah ia melupakan cintanya itu... suatu saat nanti?_

Kedua matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik, kepalanya terkulai. Gelap. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh-tubuh banyak—_banyak_ entitas menabrak bahunya.

Rasanya tetap sendirian, di tengah segala hiruk-pikuk ini.

Bahkan di tengah-tengah Big Apple City—kota yang tak pernah tidur—ia tetap merasa seorang diri.

Sebuah tabrakan yang cukup keras diiringi gerutuan membuat gadis itu kembali membuka matanya.

—dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan seseorang, terpaut jarak beberapa meter dari posisinya berada.

.

.

.

—_**is it a sin,**_

_**if I can't erase my memory?**_

_**Is it a sin,**_

_**if someday I could found someone else?**_

.

.

.

Hitam.

Sepasang mata itu begitu gelap, menatap matanya dengan intens. Tidak berkesan tertarik maupun muak. Hanya menatap datar.

—keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya, kali ini rapat-rapat. Menyesal menatap kedua mata hitam itu, karena memori lamanya kembali terusik—seolah-olah gumpalan kenangan itu berusaha menyeruak keluar dari sebuah kotak yang sudah ia gembok di dasar hatinya.

—karena kedua mata itu identik dengan mata mantan kekasihnya.

Ia menggigit bibir, membiarkan kedua kakinya kembali membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

_**Pitiful loner that walk by myself**__**,**_

_**in the middle of the crowd at the downtown**_

_**Is it easy to forget you?**_

_**Can I—**_

.

.

.

Rutinitas yang tak pernah tergantikan.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada dalam kawasan Central Park. Dengan kaki kanan menyilang di atas kaki kirinya. Dengan kedua tangan memangku gitar putihnya. Dengan jemari tangan kiri terpola membentuk urutan _chord_. Dengan tangan kanan yang lunglai tanpa menyentuh senar.

Sejak dahulu, musiklah satu-satunya media baginya melepaskan resah. Setiap kali ia memetik gitar kesayangannya, segala rasa gamblang dan kesepian itu akan menguap.

Jemarinya mulai memainkan nada-nada. Lembut dan lirih. Kembali ia memejamkan mata, meresapi alunan melodi yang dimainkannya.

—dan tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian, _saat ini_.

Dan memang benar. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia menyadari bahwa memang ada orang lain di sana.

Sepasang mata yang sama. Menatapnya.

Lima jarinya berhenti bergesekan dengan senar, melayang di tengah-tengah udara. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan bernapas saja sudah cukup sulit.

Sang empunya mata adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam—mungkin usianya sekitar sembilan belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Wajahnya datar dan angkuh, tetapi tidak terkesan mengintimidasi.

Dan pemuda itu terus menatapnya.

Gadis itu tidak bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mencoba tersenyum.

"Sudah dua kali kita bertemu," ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar. _Sudah dua kali memori itu berusaha bangkit_.

"Hn." Kedua tangan pemuda itu terbenam dalam saku mantolnya.

"Kau boleh duduk, bila kau ingin." Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan sedikit spasi bagi si pemuda untuk duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

Pemuda itu tetap berdiri, namun sikapnya tampak lebih santai. "Sejak kau duduk di bangku itu."

Kedua _emerald_ miliknya mengerjap. Satu kali, dua kali—menatap si pemuda dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Oh."

Dengan gerakan ringan, pemuda itu melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku, persis di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua kakinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku. Ia melirik pemuda itu lewat sudut matanya.

—dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia tidak merasa sendirian lagi.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam kebisuan. Masing-masing membiarkan lidah mereka terdiam. Hanya duduk seperti itu, di atas bangku taman, di Central Park, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur.

Tapi ia tidak merasa kesepian.

Ada sesuatu pada pemuda ini, ia merasakannya. Kendati hanya diam saja, ia tetap bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Meskipun tanpa kontak fisik, ia seolah ditemani.

"Kau tahu," akhirnya ia berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Hn?"

"—bila bermain musik, ada _sesuatu_ yang seolah mengisi rongga dadaku," lanjutnya. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke depan—seolah-olah ada titik tak kasat mata di tengah-tengah horizon. "Bila memetik gitar, aku merasa tenang, damai—seolah-olah... aku tidak sendirian." Ia menunduk dan tersenyum samar, "—haha. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Kau merasa kesepian?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menoleh.

Ia mengangguk. "Tiga tahun aku bergelut dengan perasaan itu—mungkin kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya—kosong. Seolah-olah dunia tak membutuhkanmu. Seolah-olah kau selalu berjalan seorang diri..."

"Aku mengerti." Kini pemuda itu menatapnya. Mata hitam itu lagi. "Ironis sekali. Kesepian dalam dunia yang begitu luas."

Jemarinya kembali memetik senar gitar, "Tidak bila aku memainkan gitar ini."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu tetap duduk di sebelahnya, mendengarkannya memainkan lagu demi lagu, memerhatikan jemarinya beradu dengan lincah.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa dirinya _hidup_.

.

.

.

—_**just forget you—**_

.

.

.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini matahari telah bertukar posisi dengan lunar, mengakibatkan warna beludru menyelimuti langit. Kerlap-kerlip lampu memenuhi jalan-jalan di New York, menghasilkan titik-titik yang berpendar cemerlang dengan latar gelap.

Pemuda itu tetap berada di sisinya, mendengarkan permainan gitarnya. Menemaninya berjalan di Twenty-fifth Avenue saat ini.

Walau dalam diam, pemuda itu tetap berada di _sana_.

Dan anehnya, ia merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

—_**forever?**_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini," ia berucap ketika keduanya semakin mendekati stasiun kereta _subway_.

"Hn."

Hangat.

Perasaan itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Temperatur yang telah lama tak ia rasakan semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Selama ini, ia hanya merasakan kehampaan yang tiada akhir.

Kehampaan dingin yang menelannya jauh dari dunia.

"Hei," pemuda itu menoleh ketika merasakan ia memanggilnya, "—lagi-lagi, mungkin ini akan terasa aneh, tapi—" ia menelan ludah, "—selama bersamamu, aku tidak merasakan sendirian lagi."

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mirip dengan mantan kekasihku dulu," lanjutnya. Ketika si pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berkata lagi, "Tapi, kalian berbeda—kuharap ini tidak terkesan terburu-buru, tapi—aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Seperti saat bermain gitar, aku merasakan sesuatu mengisi rongga dadaku."

"Aku ikut senang," katanya—terdengar tulus.

"Aku pendatang baru di New York. Aku datang kemari untuk melupakan kenangan masa laluku." Digesernya tali tas gitar yang mulai melorot dari bahunya. "Dan aku senang kau menemaniku hari ini—aku senang karena kau membuatku merasa tidak kesepian, walau kau tidak banyak bicara."

Bibir pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku bisa menemanimu lain waktu."

"Terima kasih." Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum tanpa dipaksakan lagi. "Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

_**If now the red string's tied around my little finger,**_

_**should I give it a try?**_

.

.

.

'_**cause this is Big Apple City,**_

_**where we met**_

**-FIN-**

Happy birthday to me :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 8 Juni 2011, 00.00 a.m**


End file.
